Death and His Many Friends: Chapter Four
The camp itself was amazing, I thought to myself. People of all sorts of ages were walking around the grounds, with some in the training areas and others just slacking off. A couple of people gave me a bad look, but it turns out that Dom can give them an even worse stare. They quickly turned away after Dom gave them a taste of his monster-stare. One boy came running up to Alice, and told her something about a prototype weapon or something. She smiled at the boy, who came running back into a cabin with cobblestone walls and a wooden roof. The words etched on the top were Ancient Greek, which I could not read. "Oh yeah, it says Iris, but I'm sure you know that, being a demigod and all." Alice said to me. "... what?" I replied, still confused at what she was talking about. "All demigods have ADHD and dyslexia, they're sorta like inborn battle reflexes. The ADHD is to keep you mocing in a fight, and we all have dyslexia cause our brains are meant to read Ancient Greek." "I don't have either of those." I said to her grimly. "Ah, a demigod without battle reflexes?" Dionysus interrupted us. "Now that's another one to slaughter." "A-are you sure, man?" Dom asked me, who was now slightly worried about my 'condition.' "Well, yeah." I said to them. "I mean, I never had any problem staying still or reading English, and I still don't see how you guys can read Ancient Greek while I can't." Soon we reached a small house at the end of the road. It had dark grey stone walls, and a roof made of glass. It reminded me of a minimalist's funeral. "So, here we are." Alice said to me. "Cabin 21." "Yeah, I better get going." Dionysus said to them , who quickly dissapeared in purple smoke that fainly smelled of grapes. "Me too." Dom said to me and Alice. "Hypnos' Cabin makes me really sleepy, so, I guess I'll just see you guys at the Dining Pavillion." The mere mention of food made me want to chew on a piece of leather. Alice slowly opened the door, and inside was like a bedroom had crashed into every part of a house. Potato chip bags were strewn across the place. Classical music echoed across the dark room. A camper was sleeping around here and there, which I figured. "Clovis, get up!" Alice shouted to one boy who looked like a baby cow. His stocky body slowly lurched up, with his blonde hair perfectly messed up around his face. "We have a visitor." she said to him. "Ah, another son of Hypnos, eh?" he said to me, slowly standing up. "I'm sure you'll find it quite cozy in here." He was close enough for me to smell his breath, which was like warm milk. Kind of nasty, in my opinion. Category:Alittlebitofcyanide Category:Death and His Many Friends Category:Chapter Page